


the corpsefucker's death of captain marvel

by vespertilionidae



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Necrophilia, i'm serious it's gross, overall just extremely gross, thanos and mar-vell are both women also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertilionidae/pseuds/vespertilionidae
Summary: Thanos fucks Mar-Vell's corpse and has a breakdown.





	the corpsefucker's death of captain marvel

**Author's Note:**

> the death of captain marvel comic really stuck with me when i read it... the actual comic itself is just ok, but i like the idea that thanos respected mar-vell so much that he would try and help him die. after all, death is what thanos loves most, so i always read it as thanos sort of trying to share his love with mar-vell. anyways, this fic is super gross and i'm sorry. also, i do fudge the stages of decomposition a bit, but mar-vell's an alien so it's probably fine

Mar-Vell’s corpse lies before Thanos. It rests peacefully on the bed, and the sight of it conflicts with the adrenaline running through Thanos, still coursing through her nervous system from the metaphysical battle fought only moments earlier. Despite her familiarity with it, death seems strange to Thanos; to see something cross the border between life and death within seconds never fails to amaze her. But Mar-Vell has been embraced by Thanos’ beloved now, and she would never again open those lips to reproach Thanos, nor would her muscles stretch and contract in combat, nor would the neurons in her beautiful brain fire in exquisitely strategic ways. 

Thanos’ mistress had left the instant Mar-Vell died. This was disappointing, but not unexpected. But still, Mar-Vell’s body remains. Thanos admits, she admires, no, admired, Mar-Vell’s strength and cunning, sharp enough to rival her own. Thanos admits, as well, that Mar-Vell was not unattractive. She admits that, perhaps, she had cared for Mar-Vell more than she should have. To her surprise, grief begins to well up in Thanos’ heart. She knows the emotion is ridiculous; who was she to mourn death, whom she so dearly loved? Besides, Mar-Vell’s body was still here. Thanos is not alone, not yet.

Thanos cradles Mar-Vell’s dead face with both hands. She strokes the along the cheekbones, admiring the strong ridges. She runs her thumb along the lips and feels the plushness of them give under her fingers. Thanos kisses Mar-Vell gently, slowly. She finds herself wishing she could’ve done that in life. Another ridiculous sentiment; she should, and does, love Mar-Vell all the more in death. Unsatisfied, Thanos kisses Mar-Vell deeper. Mar-Vell’s lifeless lips part easily before Thanos’ own, and Thanos’ warm tongue slides hot against the cool insides of Mar-Vell’s mouth. Blood begins to leak from the corners of Mar-Vell’s mouth as Thanos leans onto the corpse. Thanos licks it up gently as she pulls away. Pressure builds in Thanos’ heart, and in her abdomen as well. 

Thanos hooks a leg over Mar-Vell’s body, and briefly straddles its chest before moving up to situate herself over Mar-Vell’s neck and face. Her hips roll almost involuntarily over Mar-Vell’s still open mouth. Thanos leans an arm behind her to press on Mar-Vell’s chest. Blood seeps from Mar-Vell’s mouth and laps at Thanos’ cunt. Mar-Vell’s blood feels very much like a tongue, even better than Thanos had hoped it would, and Thanos presses herself deeper into Mar-Vell’s mouth. Moaning, Thanos angles herself so that her clit brushes against Mar-Vell’s nose on each upstroke of her hips. She presses on Mar-Vell’s chest again, and more of her blood gushes up to stroke Thanos. Thanos bites her lip, and thumps Mar-Vell’s chest rhythmically, trembling as each rush of blood caresses her. Thanos comes almost unexpectedly, overcome with the physical sensation of blood against her cunt and the love and relief flooding her heart.

Thanos looks down to see blood coating her inner thighs and knows that she could not possibly part with Mar-Vell yet. As affectionate as she is towards death, Thanos, selfishly, is not ready to give her adversary to her beloved. Thanos runs her hands over her thighs, and shifts her hips so that she sits beside Mar-Vell, not on her. Thanos brings her hands to her mouth, tasting Mar-Vell’s blood. It is cool, and, though it lacks the metallic tang of warm blood, the strong taste of it is almost overwhelming. Thanos shivers and runs her bloodied hands down Mar-Vell’s body, tracing it’s contours. She admires the contrast of dark red over the tan of Mar-Vell’s skin as her hands wander towards the space between Mar-Vell’s thighs. 

She is surprised to find that Mar-Vell is hard; Thanos’ mistress must’ve given her a good show. Regardless, this certainly is convenient. Thanos moves to straddle Mar-Vell’s hips now, and her cunt brushes Mar-Vell’s dick as she raises herself over it. Thanos sudders, and she does so again, teasing herself. Her hips roll fluidly along the length of Mar-Vell’s dick, and she knows Mar-Vell is enjoying this as well. She’s sure that, somehow, even in death, Mar-Vell can feel the pleasure that Thanos is giving her. Thanos cannot stand their separation any longer, and she slowly sinks herself onto Mar-Vell’s dick. 

The sensation is exquisite, filling and intimate. Thanos is closer to Mar-Vell, and to her mistress, than she has ever been before. She can feel both of them in her heart, and she can feel their love for her as strongly as she loves them. Emotion wells up in Thanos’ heart, and in her eyes as well. Tears spill as Thanos gently rocks herself on Mar-Vell, and as they mix with the blood smeared on her face, Thanos can taste both her love and Mar-Vell’s life at once. Underneath all her love though, Thanos feels grief pushing at her heart as well. Her tears fall in abundance. 

Her emotion intensifies the pleasure building in her core, and she knows completion is fast approaching. Thanos’ hips move faster, and suddenly, her grief dissipates. She can only feel love, for Mar-Vell and for her mistress, and the friction of Mar-Vell’s dick is exquisite. Everything seems to slow, and Thanos draws out the moment as long as she can, revelling in her own love for Mar-Vell. Thanos regrets not telling Mar-Vell that she loved her earlier, and she regrets the fact that they were not able to do this both alive. Nonetheless, Thanos knows that her mistress brings all people together, and surely Mar-Vell knew this too, for at her death she accepted Thanos’ mistress unconditionally. Thanos can see the irony, but in a sense it is her mistress that allows Thanos and Mar-Vell’s union, brings Thanos to the perfect intimacy with Mar-Vell she had craved in Mar-Vell’s life. Thanos leans forwards to kiss Mar-Vell, and comes again. 

Thanos can’t help but blurt out an “I love you” to Mar-Vell as she slumps forwards to rest on Mar-Vell’s chest. Thanos feel whole, and content. She runs her fingers up and down Mar-Vell’s chest, having settled beneath her chin. Thanos may not be able to really, truly interact with Mar-Vell in this life, but eventually, Thanos’ mistress will take her too, and all three will be reunited. It’s only a matter of time. 


End file.
